deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Brent Ernst
Should a page be made for Ms. Happerday(the girl mascot) there's a perfectly good picture of her right there, also i think she was killed by zombies cause her hand is missing! KSR 03:12, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Creepiest Psychopath Ever! MagcargoMan 07:04, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Is anyone gonna awnser my question! a Creepiest Phsycopath Ever! doesnt help. Psycho or not? Are you sure he's a psychopath? He was walking next to Chuck as if nothing, and I doubt that was BEFORE he saw him. If it were, then He would be carrying something. Where did we even GET the info that he's a psycho? CrackLawliet 00:49, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Bitch don't be crazy, he killed a bitch. And you don't need a weapon to be phsyco, you just need ambihition. We don't know if he killed her -_-...We just see him dragging her. CrackLawliet 03:10, September 1, 2010 (UTC) The person that made the page just assumed, to be honest I don't blame them. I say we leave it like this for now, but we get better information. And KSR? Kai's right, we don't know if he killed her, we're just going by what we saw in one picture. Sumtaedium 03:12, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Whatever, fucking no one listens to me. And that's the language that got you banned months ago >_> CrackLawliet 03:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC) No one listens to you 'cause you insult people and assume things and when some one makes a good point you spaz out. VaultGuru 03:34, September 1, 2010 (UTC) haha Bitches, I was right~ he is batshit crazy, woot woot. :In the future, please refrain from referring to other users as "bitches." Please also remember to sign all talk page messages, so other users wouldn't have to constantly add the unsigned template for you. --Ciwey 22:20, September 2, 2010 (UTC) He is seen holding two water gun flamethrowers aimed at chuck in a picture. Term I have invented a Term. It is called "Pulling a Chapman". It is used whenever you think a person is dead, he gets up real quick and gives a final message. It's called "Pulling a Chapman" referring to Chapman's last actions are getting up and screaming "Clean up! Register 6!". The same happens with Brent. I like my new term ^_^ CrackLawliet 01:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) You just have to get that up on TV tropes. --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 01:43, September 24, 2010 (UTC) What's TV Tropes? CrackLawliet 01:45, September 24, 2010 (UTC) It's a whole wiki based around listing "Tropes" in fiction. I suggest you go check it out, and you might be able to make "Pulling the Chapman" an actual trope there too. (Yes, there's a page on Dead rising there, too.) --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 02:16, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Sweet, I'll go there right now =D CrackLawliet 02:17, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Already checked, they have an article on it called Jump Scare. CrackLawliet 02:33, September 24, 2010 (UTC)